Little Miss Sunshine
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. El Oficial Edward Cullen conoce a una joven encantadora comprando flores. Es dulce, hermosa y completamente atrayente. Él no sintió el pinchazo.


**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a LJ Summers, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE<strong>

La vi en el departamento floral del supermercado. Un lamentable quiosco, había ramos de claveles y rosas – cosas standard, ¿verdad? - y algunos arreglos con mezcla y unos cuantos girasoles. Hundió la nariz en medio de diferentes arreglos, sonriendo mientras se enderezaba. Cada vez.

Esa beatífica expresión me cautivó. Su pelo era de un tono marrón dorado como la luz del sol a través del sirope de arce, sus ojos eran de un marrón oscuro que me hacía pensar en cosas dulces y calientes. Ella era toda dulzura y rayo de sol y belleza mientras elegía un ramo con girasoles, claveles y margaritas.

Tapé la placa y me aseguré de que mi arma quedara cubierta por la camisa que llevaba. A algunas mujeres les gusta toda la cosa del "policía", pero otras lo odiaban y yo era lo suficientemente hombre como para que me importara. Empujé mi carrito apenas lleno detrás del suyo como si estuviera haciendo vigilancia. Un poco de azúcar. Un par de botes de champú y acondicionador iguales. No los más baratos pero tampoco de los caros. Parecía tal vez una universitaria.

Revisó las colas antes de elegir una caja. La número cuatro. Me pregunté si el número tenía algún significado para ella o si era el joven de la camisa roja que estaba en la caja lo que le interesaba. Eso me puso celoso, para ser honesto. Cosa que era estúpida, pero a veces las feromonas no tienen en cuenta el sentido común, según mi experiencia.

Me aclaré la garganta, me pasé una mano por el pelo y deseé que el techo broncíneo que había heredado de mi madre fuera menos rebelde en cuanto a quedarse dónde le decía. "Uh, hola," dije. Vaya táctica para empezar, ¿verdad?

Desde delante de mi carro, ella volvió la cabeza y me sonrió sobre su hombro. "¡Hola!"

Sentí como me apretaba con solo esa palabra. Moviendo la cabeza hacia las flores, dije, "bonitas. ¿Para tu madre o algo?" Era la semana anterior al Día de la Madre, así que la pregunta parecía razonable.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras la persona que tenía delante empezaba a pagar su enorme compra con una tarjeta. Tras humedecerse los labios cuidadosamente, sacudió la cabeza. "No... Para mi novio."

Maldición. Mis orejas se calentaron con vergüenza. "Es un chico afortunado. A mí nunca me ha regalado flores una chica."

"¡Gracias!" dijo, pareciendo tan feliz como una chica hermosa debía ser. Luego puso sus compras en la cinta y pagó y se marchó. Yo hice lo mismo, sacudiéndome un dedo interior a mí mismo por ser un payaso lascivo demasiado excitado. Ella no podía tener más de veinte y yo tenía al menos diez más. ¿Estaba ligando con una universitaria?

_Eres un idiota, Cullen. Acostúmbrate._

Sí.

Conducía de camino a casa y pasé por el prado donde a menudo veía grupos de chicos universitarios juntarse para jugar a la pelota – demonios, yo mismo había jugado ahí hace una década. Hoy, a un lado de la carretera, había una camioneta roja. Era un clásico del 57 que había sido hermosamente restaurada. Habría pasado de largo con un movimiento de la cabeza hacia el afortunado chico que tenía ese bebé cuando vi a la Chica de los Girasoles intentando abrir el capó.

El sol se estaba poniendo y aquí nunca se sabía cuando volvería la lluvia. Al menos eso fue lo que me dije a mí mismo como justificación por detener mi coche y ayudarla. Sin embargo, primero me quité la pistolera y la placa.

Demonios, no estaba de servicio, ¿cierto?

"¡Hey! ¡Chica de los Girasoles!" dije cuando ella se dio la vuelta.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh, eres tú! Del mercado, ¿verdad?"

Sonreí tímidamente. "Sí. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros de una forma seductora. "No lo sé. ¿Tal vez? Y, hey, antes de que nos ensuciemos," dijo extendiendo la mano. "Soy Isabella."

"Edward. Encantado de conocerte, Isabella." Sacudí su mano y deseé poder tenerla en la mía durante un rato. Su piel era cálida y firme. _Antes de que nos ensuciemos, _había dicho ella. _Me gustaría ensuciarme con ella._

_¡Suficiente! Su camioneta, ¿recuerdas?_

Era un imbécil. Sip.

Encontré la palanca bajo el capó y empujé hacia arriba el pesado metal rojo. "¿Hay algo para sujetar?" le pregunté.

Ella me estaba mirando a mí, no al motor, y sentí mi piel calentarse de nuevo. Me hacía sentir como un adolescente intentando reunir valor para pedirle salir a una chica en mi primera cita. "Uh, sí," murmuró. "¿Ahí?"

Encontré las largas cosas parecidas a lanzas y las enganché en los lugares apropiados. "Vale, ¿qué te parece si vas a intentar arrancar el motor y yo escucho?"

"Eres muy dulce al hacer esto. Quiero decir, enserio, gracias."

Hice a un lado su alabanza. "Es como me criaron," dije, probando el calor del metal con la punta de mi dedo índice. "¿Puedes intentar arrancarlo?"

"¡Claro!"

Ella saltó a la cabina y escuché sus llaves tintinear. "¡Mierda! Las he tirado. Espera un segundo."

Casi contra mi voluntad, solté una risita. No podía ser perfecta, ¿verdad?

Tras un par de minutos, soltó un, "¡Maldición! ¡Lo siento! Las he golpeado debajo del asiento. Déjame... solo... ¡uh! Sí. Vale," mientras buscaba las llaves. Luego las colocó duramente en el contacto y el motor hizo un ruidito seco y otro y otro.

Juré. "Creo que es el motor de arranque," le dije.

"¡Oh no! ¡Esos son, como, super caros!"

"Bueno, sí, pero yo puedo, uh, quedarme contigo mientras esperas a que alguien venga a remolcarte si quieres, para que no estés aquí sola."

Sus mejillas estaban rojas cuando emergió de su camioneta. "Bueno, vale. Pero ten, toma un poco de Kool-Aid si vas a esperar conmigo. Hace bastante calor hoy."

Reí. "Bueno, ¿eres una Girl Scout?"

Tomó un sorbo de su brillante bebida roja. "Oh, sí." Tomé un largo trago de la mía para que supiera que no estaba ignorando su amable oferta. Luego pestañeó de una forma exagerada que supe que se suponía que debía encontrar divertida. "Bueno, lo era..."

Flirteamos y bromeamos y bebí mi bebida y ella tomó sorbos de la suya y no fue hasta que el cielo empezó a oscurecerse que me di cuenta de que ella no había llamado a nadie que viniera a buscarla.

Sentí todos los tipos de orgullo, supuse, por eso. Mantener a una chica animada tan ocupada que se había olvidado de algo tan obvio era _algo, _¿sabes? Pero, tampoco quería que se quedara atrapada.

"Uh, así que, ¿has olvidado llamar a alguien?" ofrecí, sintiéndome un poco borracho. "Y, hey, ¿qué has puesto en esta cosa?" pregunté, riendo.

"Solo estás borracho de mi personalidad," contestó, inclinándose un poco contra mí.

No sentí el pinchazo. Pero sí sentí el suelo del arcén, entre la carretera y el prado cuando lo golpeé con mi nuca. "¡Hey!"

Su sonrisa era incluso más brillante de lo que había sido mientras lanzaba la aguja en la cabina de su coche. "¡Finalmente! ¡Ya sabes, estaba empezando a pensar que no ibas a sentirte afectado, incluso con todo mi brillante encanto!" Giró sobre las puntas de sus pies, su corto vestido subió mostrando unos cremosos muslos en los que, por ridículo que pareciera, aún estaba interesado, incluso desde mi posición.

"Ahora, hm. Vamos a hacer que esto funcione. Déjame pensar. ¡Quédate quieto!" dijo y soltó una risita. "¿Sabes esas flores por las que me preguntaste?"

"¿Para tu novio?" susurré mientras se hacía cada vez más difícil respirar.

"¡Sí! Bueno, ah, ahí estás." Había subido a mi Volvo y vuelto con mi cartera, placa y arma. Estaba metido en un buen problema. "Ah, Edward Cullen. Oficial Edward Cullen. Lo mejor de Forks. ¿De verdad? Mi padre estaba en el cuerpo. Solía ser Jefe. Fue matado. ¿Has oído algo de eso?"

Intranquilo, de repente muy seguro de en lo que había conseguido tropezar – o más bien con quién – no pude dejar a un lado al agente de la ley que era. Tomé una dura respiración. ¿Qué demonios había puesto en ese Kool-Aid? "El Jefe Swan murió en un acto de servicio hace un par de años..."

"¡Sip! Ese era mi papi. ¿No era genial? Atrapaba los peces más grandes. ¡Yum!" Aún sonando como la versión de película de una animadora, Bella Swan – tenía que ser – volvió dando saltitos hacia mí, sosteniendo mi nueve milímetros. "También le enseñó a su niñita como disparar una pistola. No un rifle – no quería cazar nada grande. Es peligroso. Pero, tú, Oficial Cullen," siguió, arrodillándose a mi lado y acariciándome la mejilla con sus nudillos, "apuesto a que tú cazas todo tipo de cosas, ¿no?" Sonrió ampliamente de nuevo.

Era la persona más terrorífica que había conocido en mi vida. Absolutamente optimista, abrió el capó de mi coche y, con un par de "maldición" y "¡impresionante!" inutilizó el motor, incluso habiéndome robado las llaves de mi bolsillo e intentando arrancar el motor. No funcionó.

"¿Sabías que el Instituto de Forks tiene un taller genial? Lo tomé en mi último año. Le dije a Charlie que era porque quería ir a la universidad y no quería gastar una fortuna en mecánicos para la camioneta que me había comprado, ¿sabes?"

Era más difícil respirar. Ni siquiera podía moverme, pero seguí hablando mientras podía encontrar aire para hacerlo. Simplemente no dejaba de esperar que viniera alguien. "¿Sacaste un sobresaliente?" dije con voz ronca.

"¡Claro, por supuesto! No es como si fuera _duro." _Su risa me habría hecho cosquillas en mis oídos... si aún pudiera sentirlos. "Eres el mejor, Oficial Cullen. El mejor que he tenido."

Sonaba como si me ofreciera elogios sexuales o algo. En la luz que se desvanecía, pude ver que sus labios parecían más rojos que antes. Se arrodilló de nuevo, a mi lado, sus dedos pasaban ligeramente por los botones de mi camisa. "El mejor." Sonaba como si estuviera en medio de una experiencia sensual. Conozco el sonido y la mirada de una mujer excitada y Bella Swan, mi agresora de los girasoles, estaba mostrando todos los signos.

"¿Por qué?" Realmente quería saberlo.

Pestañeó y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, aplastando más mis pulmones. "¿Por qué te elegí?" Sonrió ampliamente como si le hubiera pedido que explicara un ensayo ganador de un premio. "Es Mayo y tus ojos son verdes. Un verde muy bonito," siguió diciendo. Finalmente pasó un coche. Frenó y Bella Swan pasó su mano por una de mis piernas. El coche siguió adelante.

Quise gritar. Chillar. Algo. No pude. Mi arma estaba enganchada en su bajo escote y no podía siquiera mover los brazos para cogerla.

Luego se levantó de un salto de nuevo y cayó al suelo. Lo intenté y se movió un dedo y lo intenté mientras estaba de espaldas. ¡Pero no podía mover nada más! Maldije a mi madre y sus ojos verdes. Maldije a mi padre y su deseo de que yo fuera policía.

Y me maldije a mí mismo mientras Bella se daba la vuelta, con un trozo de papel en una mano y un girasol en la otra.

"Verás," siguió, colocándose contra mí y sacándose un boli de donde lo había enganchado en el escote de su vestido, "me di cuenta de que tengo necesidades. Igual que cualquier chica, ¿sabes? Me gusta tener a los hombres en mi poder." Me sonrió y se mordió otra vez ese lleno labio inferior. Sin embargo, mis ojos estaban perdiendo el poder de enfocarse y ella, consideradamente, cerró mis párpado. Solo podía oír su voz mientras seguía. "Pero, ya sabes, no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer algo realmente con un hombre. Era realmente tímida, antes. Sé," siguió, respirando en mi piel, "que no lo parezco, ¡pero lo era! Solo pensé, que si podía calmar a un chico, ¿verdad? Hacer que no me hiciera alejarme, entonces tal vez se quedaría y escucharía. Pero supuse mal. Él no se quedó. Murió."

"Ohhh..." suspiré. Fue todo lo que pude hacer.

"Así que le dejé una flor y firmé mi nombre en una nota que metí en su bolsillo. Firmé con el nombre con el que siempre me llamaba mi líder de las Girl Scout."

Con un jadeo finalmente me di cuenta. Finalmente. "Little Miss Sunshine." Asesina en serie, buscada en tres estados. La asesina – que se creí que era mujer por la caligrafía – dejaba una flor y una firma y todavía nadie la había atrapado. Y vivía.

"¡Esa soy yo!" Sus labios rozaron los míos. "Ahora, sé que te estás marchando pero, de verdad, tu resistencia es increíble. Muchas gracias."

Creo que dijo que me amaba.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, este es un nuevo OS. Y este si que es OS, s decir no va a ser extendido ni nada.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por leer!

-Bells, :)


End file.
